


Starry Nights and Late Night Talks

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Technically it’s just mainly a friendship between them, but with hints of their past flings, i don’t know how to tag, roof top chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Michael Guerin was a stranger she knew too well. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.Basically Maria and Michael just have a chat on the roof of the Wild Pony. Set before 1x05 and after 1x04





	Starry Nights and Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta’d so there are mistakes in my grammar probably. 
> 
> I will write Michael and Maria as friends, as past FWB anytime at random.

Michael leans over the bar, he looked around for a certain bartender but she was no where insight, _jackpot_. He took a sip of the scotch and let it slide down his throat. Pushing away of any thoughts that have been bothering him since that reunion. Alex. Liz. Rosa. Just let it all go for a moment.

 

“Step away from the bar and the 100 dollar bottle of scotch Guerin.”

 

_So_ _close_ , “uh oh. Busted.” He said as Maria grabs the bottle and puts it behind the bar. Michael sighs as he leans over the bar and watches her get a glass from the passed out man next to him and poured the left over liquid down the drain and cleaned around him, ignoring his gaze.

 

“What are you doing here again? I thought I kicked you out earlier.” She said, still not paying attention to him as she finished cleaning. She wanted to get out as soon as she can because she wanted to be in her bed already asleep.

 

“Ah but you didn’t kick me out. I left on my own will because of Isobel.”

 

Maria stopped her cleaning when she got reminded why Michael left. “How is Isobel anyway? She didn’t look so good earlier?”

 

“You care? I thought you didn’t like her?”

 

“I don’t. But I make it my business to know if I need to ban anyone from my bar if they have a drinking problem.”

 

She crossed her arm and then added, “plus it’s nice to see that the ice princess is human.”

 

Michael grinned, if she only knew, he switched the subject back to booze, “So Deluca, is there anyway I can convince you for a free drink of that scotch there?”

 

“Ohh, that cowboy swagger and smirk combination may work on the girls on that side of the bar, but this girl knows you. Besides, I thought we’ve finished that game.” Maria says leaning in hovering in front of him.

 

They had their fun over the last 10 years, every now and then, but it never moved pass more than stress relief, and talking about how this town can drive anyone mad. Besides Michael was never in a place to be in a proper relationship with anyone.

 

“Hmm,” Maria is one of the few people who can play his games, she likes it too, and it surely keeps his mind occupied from other things.

 

“For old times sake?”

 

“I tell you what. You help me clean up when I close, and I’ll give you a free pour of this here bottle, deal?”

 

“What the hell, I have no where to be.”

 

And he didn’t, Alex was MIA, he went to his house and no one was home. Max and Isobel, well they’d just try to convince him not to say anything to anyone. So he’s going to be here if this was his last night of freedom, drinking free scotch with a pretty girl.

 

“Good. Now go play nice while I kick some people out.”

 

“Wyatt! I don’t care where you and your drunk buddies go but you need to leave it’s closing time!” She yells to Wyatt Long and his buddies, thanks to Isobel he doesn’t remember that night in the alley way, or else they’d have bigger issues to deal with.

 

After kicking Wyatt and his buddies out, finishing a few tabs, and stopping Michael from starting a fight with a bunch of drunk guys. She locks up and they climb up to the roof.

 

Michael takes the bottle from her, and takes a sip from it.

 

“Guerin! I said one cup.” She says silently annoyed but she did nothing to stop him.

 

“Sorry boss,” He said with a grin on his face as he pours the drink into two cups. Michael Guerin was a man with a problems. Yes he can cover it with a flirtatious smile or a sarcastic comment, but Maria’s always been too perceptive for her own good. Plus it helps she sees him almost every week at the bar and usually when you get a few drinks in him he talks, she can never tell if he’s drunk because he seems guarded still.

 

“So I haven’t seen you much this past week. Have you found a new bar to drink out of business?”

 

“I’m hurt Deluca, you know I’m a one bar kind of guy. Besides. The other places in town doesn’t have the A plus service the Wild Pony does.”

 

She takes a sip of his cup and sits next to him. The lights were back on so the stars weren’t as bright as they were earlier, but one thing she and Michael decided a long time ago, was that this town may have it’s flaws, but the sky at night was definitely not one of it.

 

When she hangs out with Michael, when it doesn’t end in sex, her other favorite thing to do with him was just sitting outside watching the stars, whether it was outside his trailer or outside her bedroom patio, they’d sit and talk for hours and he’d point out the stars and tell her everything about them.

 

He was so smart it was annoying that he stayed here. But she stopped bringing that up a few years ago, when she realized he wouldn’t leave. Something was holding him back here, like it did with her.

 

Michael broke the silent when he asked “so are you still seeing that banker from the city?”

 

“We decided to go our own way.”

 

“That’s the nice way of putting it. What was the real reason?”

 

As much as she sees through him, he sees through her. She hates that. She’s found a good way of keeping people at bay, and she never thought Michael Guerin would be one of the few to make it through, even for a bit.

 

“He wanted to get married, and I’m wasn’t ready for that.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t even know you were that serious?”

 

“We weren’t, can we drop my love life?“

 

Michael wanted to say more, but doesn’t say anything else, instead he adds, “I thought you were going home.”

 

“In a few. I’m still trying to decide how I’m going to tell Ralph why a 100 dollar bottle is nearly empty.”

 

Michael reaches into his pocket and hands her a wad of cash. She looks at him and stares.

 

“Where’d you get the cash Guerin?”

 

“I earned it if that’s what you’re asking. Honest to god.”

 

“Hmm,” she hums, but puts the money away. She looks at her phone. 1 am. They’ve been up here for almost an hour. Michael seemed to be avoiding something because his cup was still full and he was only drinking a little bit.

 

“Why are you here Michael.” His head turns at his name. She never calls him it unless she wanted a serious answer.

 

“I wanted a drink. I wanted to see a pretty girl. Because I’m about to do something that scares the crap out of me and I don’t know, maybe I just needed something to keep my mind away from it.”

 

For the first time tonight she sees his walls come down, even for a bit, she sees the scared kid she saw when they were kids coming off the bus for their first day of school. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her not wanting to see him sad because she’s use to him making jokes. But she moves closer and turns his head and kisses him, it was a sweet and short kiss, not like any of their past ones. He takes a moment but he kisses her back. His hand going to her hair and cupping her face.

 

After a while he pulls away, their foreheads leaning on each other. “Why’d you do that for? Not that I’m complaining. But I clearly remember you saying last time was the last time.”

 

“Looked like you needed it. Plus it was just a kiss and last time was the last time.” She pecks his lips one more time and takes the bottle and gets up.

 

“The weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders Michael. It may seem like it, but trust me when I say this, it’s not. And if it feels like it, lighten it up.”

 

Michael takes a big swing of his drink and finishes it in one shot. He had a lot of bad in his life. But there were a few people he’d do anything for. This was the right thing to do, he tells himself.


End file.
